


Three Sentence Ficathon 2018 Fills - Chronicles of Narnia Division

by ViaLethe



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe
Summary: Various Chronicles of Narnia fills of mine from the past few Three Sentence Ficathons. Incest and Susan angst abounds.





	1. Head On

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompts included!
> 
> Ch 1 - Lucy & Edmund  
> Ch 2 - Lucy/Caspian  
> Ch 3 - Aravis/Cor  
> Ch 4-5 - Susan  
> Ch 6 - Edmund & Susan  
> Ch 7-9 - Susan/Edmund  
> Ch 10-11 - Lucy/Peter  
> Ch 12 - Susan/Edmund & Lucy/Peter  
> Ch 13 - Susan/Edmund

_Prompt: Narnia, Lucy, she rarely lost her temper_

“I rather feared there would be bloodshed, to tell the truth,” Edmund says, in all apparent seriousness, and Peter nods sagely, as though this wasn't the most ridiculous statement possible.

“There was no question of _that_ , and you know it,” Lucy says, “since then I'd have needed to fetch my cordial and issue a diplomatic apology and do all manner of other unpleasant things.”

“Still,” Edmund says, “the ambassador's notions of women who should merely 'be decorative, and not engage in the business of men, my dear girl' did have some points in their favor,” and while Edmund's impersonation of the odious ambassador is quite accurate, it is decidedly not enough to prevent his being tacked by a small, golden haired ball of fury.


	2. No More Dreaming Like a Girl

_Prompt: Chronicles of Narnia, Lucy/Caspian, too old_

“Lucy,” he groans out against her neck between kisses, regret in his voice even as his fingers dig harder into the soft skin at her shoulder, “we really shouldn’t. I’m much too old for you, and-”

“I’ve lived longer than you,” she says simply, and winds her fingers through that glorious hair, quieting his unease by the expedient method of pressing her mouth to his.


	3. Leave This World With Me

_Prompt: Chronicles of Narnia, Cor/Aravis, married come hell or high water_

“Why did I agree to get married on a ship?” Cor asks, plaintive in the starlight reflected from the gentle swells around them. “This _would_ be what happens to me.”

“Hush,” Aravis says, fitting the oars into place in their tiny rowboat, searching the waves for the running lights of their ship, “this time you have your wife along, and so it will end much the better,” and she is willing to ignore his suppressed snort, at least until they make it to shore.


	4. Don’t Need Anyone to Blame

_Prompt: Chronicles of Narnia, any, like a hummingbird in a high wind_

Lucy delights in it, Susan thinks, in riding the waves of fortune, always trusting in Aslan to keep her flying.

Peter and Ed are different; Peter always beating a path straight forward and Edmund gliding and soaring, seeking out currents to carry him onwards.

But not Susan; some days she feels like a hummingbird in a hurricane, a bright and fragile thing tossed in the swirl of a storm, tiny wings and frantic heart beating helpless against a world that’s too big, too wild, too much altogether for a girl who’s meant to hover.


	5. Daughter of the Sea

_Prompt: Chronicles of Narnia, Susan, sea glass_

The bits of glass glitter across her palm, rolling and shifting like the tides that brought them in, the bright sounds of their contact bringing to mind distant bells, the sounds of laughter swallowed fathoms deep.

Their reflected sunlight is almost enough to blind her, almost enough to make these shores seem like those worlds away; but in the end the sands are duller, the waves less wild, the sun less gold.

In the end, she lets them fall through her fingers, one by one, like echoes; like an offering to a better world.


	6. How I've Done Myself In

_Prompt: Narnia, Edmund, dark and oh so mysterious_

“I do believe she's in love with you,” Susan said, peering around the corner into the ballroom, where the Duke's daughter appeared to be searching high and low for a man who'd exited some time ago.

Edmund let his head fall back against the wall with an audible _thunk_ , saying, “Why does this always seem to happen to me?”

Susan grinned, watching as her brother sighed, blowing back the stubborn hair that _would_ always flop into his eyes, and said, “Because, dear brother, when you stand about glowering over your wineglass all evening, the ladies assume it is because you have some deep dark pain that only they can cure, not because you are a terrible dancer – and also, it might help if you were to trim your hair.”


	7. The Morning On Your Skin

_Prompt: Narnia, Susan/Edmund, Tashbaan has its good points_

“This city isn't all bad,” he says, leaving an icy trail down Susan's sweat-slicked skin, fingers trailing over her throat, her collarbone, her shoulders, before dipping lower, watching goosebumps rise along his path. “These iced confections they have, for example, do come in quite handy.”

“It is still hot enough to melt,” she complains, though her words end in a gasp as Edmund finds fresh ice, and lowers himself beside her to whisper, “No, that is all you, Su.”


	8. With No Secrets

_Prompt: Narnia, Edmund/Susan, Djinn_

“What would you have wished for?” Edmund asks, the last glint of the lamp disappearing beneath the white-hot Calormene sands.

“I don't know,” Susan says thoughtfully, slipping her hand into his, “as I think I already have everything I want.”

“Well, I know what I'd have wished,” Edmund says, and leans close to whisper in her ear; when Susan's cheeks flush pink, the desert sun is not the cause, though her voice is level enough as she swallows and says, “I think that might be arranged, Ed, if you are both very lucky and very good.”


	9. No Matter How We Try, We Are Not Afraid

_Prompt: Narnia, Susan/Edmund, And can you kneel before the king/And say I'm clean, I'm clean_

“Do you think Peter knows?” Edmund asks, tracing circles over the skin of her shoulder in the darkness.

“Of course he knows,” Susan says, and even with the candles put out, even with her eyes closed, she knows the furrow between Ed's brows, the way his mouth will frown in abstraction.

“We're both traitors now,” she whispers, and pulls him down with her, using her fingers, her lips, every bit of fierce love burning bright within her, to soothe him; to warm him through, until both of them manage to forget.


	10. Long to Know

_Prompt: Narnia, Peter/Lucy, she loves him like the stars_

“You're my best brother,” she murmurs, damp with rain and drowsy with wine, as he lays her carefully into her bed, “do you know that?”

“For certain definitions of 'best,' Lu, of course I do,” Peter says, and smiles, and she wants to tell him something very important, something about how the raindrops caught in his hair and beard shine like little stars.

It all goes out of her mind in a second, though, when he laughs low in his throat and swipes his thumb across her mouth, coming away with a dark bead of wine; she watches him suck it from his thumb and closes her eyes as he says goodnight, so she won't have to watch his stars take their leave, their light dimming out, even as wine and memory churn in her stomach, leaving her sleepless.


	11. In Love With All the World

_Prompt: Narnia, Lucy/Peter, the bittersweet between my teeth_

“And you didn't like it, not even a little bit?” Peter asks, slicing into an apple, the movement of his hands competent and sure.

Lucy shakes her head, watching the way the trees play with the light, how the shadows shift over him and crown him with sunshine, and says, “No, it was too...well, too furry, I suppose!”

“Don't worry, Lu,” Peter says, with a lopsided grin that strikes her as quite wicked, “I'm sure your second kiss will be an improvement, so long as you don't choose another faun,” and when he feeds her a slice of apple, Lucy takes it between her teeth, and wonders if it tastes just a little of him, all red and white and sweet.


	12. With Dreaming Comes the Flight

_Prompt: Narnia, any, the morning after [Susan/Edmund, with Lucy/Peter]_

One of the best properties of Bacchus' wonderful wine is that it leaves no hangovers; still, when Edmund wakes in the green of the long Narnian grass to leafy fingers tangled in his hair and a rather furry arm thrown across his face, he does have a moment or two of disgruntlement at not being in his own proper bed.

But then he sees Susan's face, inches from his, and for a moment his heart trips over, full of remembrance of things sworn and things done, all in the sight of Aslan and the more adventurous factions of Narnia.

She just smiles though, and lays a finger across his lips; beyond the fur covering his ear, there's a rustling, and Lucy's voice, saying wonderingly, “Is it always like this, Peter?” and their brother's voice, in a softer timbre than he's heard in years, answering, “It's never been quite like this, Lu – but I think maybe it ought to have been.”


	13. Just Out of Your Reach

_Prompt: Narnia, Susan/Edmund, Oh, if I could go back in time when you only held me/in my mind just a longing gone without a trace_

“You look beautiful, Susan,” he says soft, while she pushes the final hairpin into place, while she smooths down her dress and twists in the mirror, admiring the lines of her body.

“Zip, please,” she commands, turning her back to him, and if she notices the way his fingers linger at the nape of her neck, she doesn't mention it, any more than he does her quick intake of breath, the way she goes rigid for a second before relaxing once more into fluid movement.

“Don't wait up for me,” she says, and then, “Oh, Ed,” pausing to lay a hand to his cheek, and he wonders what he gave away, as she walks through the door; his hatred of England, of being fifteen, of the chasm between them, they who had once been too close for comfort.


End file.
